Saving You
by TheGoodGuy20
Summary: The end of the Central arc with a little twist. Soma x Erina


**My First Food wars fanfic! I hope you guys enjoy. Feel free to leave reviews, I might make this story into multiple chapters later.**

* * *

Set after Soma and Erina defeated Tsukasa and Rindou with their dishes.

They had finally done it. The rebel alliance had finally defeated Central and taken back their school. After celebrating, Soma walked up to Azami and said  
"Well Nakamura Senpai, it was fun and all challenging you but we'll be taking our school back."  
He just chuckled which confused Soma and replied with  
"Oh, we'll see about that"

"What do you mea-?"

"Erina." It was Azami.  
Hearing her name spoken by her father gave her a little pause, but she did not falter. Instead she turned to him and said  
"Yes, father?"  
"I'd like for you to come with me and cook for central."

Soma looked at him, and then towards Erina waiting for her reply.  
"Now that's just silly. I've spent all my time training my friends so we can take back Totsuki from you so there's no way I'm going to comply to any of your requests again.

Soma just smirked and was nodding his head, as he had known Nakiri long enough to know this is what she'd do.

"Yeah you tell him, Erina-chi!" Yuki added from the background

Not discouraged, Nakamura continued.  
"Well, that's a shame. And here I had spent all of my time making Central for you so you wouldn't end up like your mother."

That last bit about her mother pushed her over the edge, and her eyes went cold as they were when her father first reappeared in her life. Without any words, she started walking towards her father.

"Um, Nakiri-san, where are you going?" Tadokoro spoke with worry

Erina didn't reply with anything and just kept walking, she was now halfway to her father about to pass Soma on her right

"Nakiri. What's up?" Was all he could muster up. He was quite shocked at what had been developing but didn't show it on the outside.

She didn't even look his way which was when Soma knew something was definitely wrong. Normally she would scold him or try to prove her superiority which right now Soma would have much rather had than no response.

Erina then reached her father and turned around, showing Soma and the rest of the group her cold eyes which let them know that she was currently being controlled

Azami put his hand on Erina's shoulder as if he owned her, and that part was really pissing Soma off. Azami broke the silence

"Well, it looks like we still have one chef willing to cook for Centrals side, so it seems that we are not defeated yet."

Everyone in the arena was stunned even the announcer who had been biased towards Central this whole time, but finally she managed to say "W-well after a sudden change of things, our last match of this regimental Shokugeki will be Central's Nakiri Erina versus the Rebel Yukihira Soma!"

"There is no theme, just make the best dish you can possible."

Soma went to his station but noticed that Azami was whispering something into Erina's ear and she just nodded obediently, and went to her station. It turns out that Nakamura had been telling Erina the instructions for making a secret specialty of Central which he hadn't even told Tsukasa about yet.

Soma thought in his head "well Nakiri, if you're going to be difficult like this, I'll just have to snap you out of myself"

The time limit was 2 hours, and Soma was cooking like his life depended on it, where in fact, it was Erinas life he was fighting for. He decided on making a gourmet mushroom risotto. He knew he was going to have to cook something much higher quality than for customers at Yukihira as one of the judges was Azami, so he decided on the mushroom Risotto as it was a gourmet dish which used rice as a base which was always a staple when he was cooking. Throught the first hour he was focusing so hard on his dish that he hadn't even looked Erina's way. Once he did, he saw that she was indeed cooking everything perfectly, but she wasn't showing any emotion, and was most certainly not enjoying it.

He tried one last time to break her out of her trance.  
"Oi, Nakiri. That looks good, mind if I try some of it when we're done?"

No answer.

He thought that him complimeting her food would be enough for him to get one of the usual Erina responses but that was not the case. She was completely under her fathers control.

Soma thought to himself "I definitely have to win so she's not emotionless the rest of her life, I don't think she'd ever say my cooking delicious if she's like that."

With newfound motivation, Soma worked even harder than before, and just as he was about to finish, Erina was presenting her dish, a Beef Wellington. The three judges ate it and deemed it one if the best dishes they've ever had, and Azami's stripping affected nearly everyone in the arena.

Soma finished his dish and as he was presenting it to the judges, Azami taunted  
"Surely you don't think that you can win now."  
Soma gave him a look which contained all of his anger and just replied  
"Shut up and eat"

The three judges ate Soma's dish and couldn't stop eating. Azami wanted to stop but its as if someone was forcing him to pick up his fork again and again. After he finished and his stripping had worked on everyone in the stadium as well as most of the people in the surrounding region, defeated, he asked.  
"How did you make a dish greater than the specialty of Central.?"

Soma smirked and replied  
"Simple. This dish had heart"  
Soma had won 3-0 and had finally finished off Azami.

Soma went back to his station to pick a few things up but he dropped to his knees once he got there, exhausted from how much effort he put into his dish.

Azami had a scowl on his face but managed one last smile and remarked  
"Well, you may have beaten me and I'll agree to leaving Totsuki, but I'll be keeping my daughter. She won't be seeing any of you again."

Looks of horror were on the faces of the rebel side especially affected were Hisako and Alice.

Soma heard him and thought to himself  
"I don't think so."

He said out loud  
"Erina!"  
Hearing that she snapped out of her daze and the liveliness returned to her eyes. She looked back and forth confused, and then she remembered everything. How she had betrayed the rebel alliance to go fight alongside her father and how Soma had defeated her earning her freedom from her father. She just managed to say

"Soma?"

Soma smiled  
"Man Nakiri, I thought we lost you there, don't scare me like that"  
After he said this she ran over to him and knelt down to get at his level and envelopped him in a hug. The two were like that for several seconds until she pulled away from him where he saw the tears in her eyes and she said  
"Thank you"

She didn't care if she didn't look her best or is she was blushing madly, all she wanted to do was say exactly what she felt for once in her life, and she had finally done so.  
Soma smiled and rubbed the top of her head with one of his hands  
He smiled and said

"You're welcome. I'm just glad to have my Totsuki princess back.

"Yeah" then the words he said finally hit her and more of her usual personality returned.  
"H-Hey! Who ever said I was yours!?"  
She said this even though she very well knew that she was his, and that he was most definitely hers.

Soma just chuckled and said "Me. But if you don't want me, the low class diner chef, I understa-"  
He was cut off as she pressed her lips against his, effectively shutting him up, and he in turn returned the kiss.

As they parted she said to him, while blushing.  
"There Soma. Do you have your answer?"  
He was stunned for a moment but then replied with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Yes Erina, I do"

"I'm disappointed that you didn't offer to let me try your dish though."  
"You thought it looked that delicious, huh"  
She looked away embarrased, and then looked back to him and replied  
"Um, maybe."  
Erina still had her pride but she found that now she was able to confide in Soma without embarassment.

"Well, I'll make it again for you but you wouldn't want to have that one i made today anyways because i know that there are at least a couple things i can do differently to improve it."  
"Okay, well maybe when we have another shokugeki and I beat you, you can make it for me as my reward."  
The feeling of having another shokugeki with Erina excited Soma as he knew that even though he had beaten her today she was nowhere near her full strength.  
"Ok, deal. But I'd do anything for you, Erina."  
"As would I, Soma"

"Let's go back to the polar star dorm, I can already tell that our friends will be having a party for us today"  
"Okay!" She said as she nodded.  
"But could you help me up? I'm so tired I can barely walk." Soma chuckled but Erina knew he was indeed exhausted.  
"For sure."

She stood up and grabbed Somas arm and put it across her back so he could use her as support, and they walked towards their friends in the rebel alliance and eventually to the polar star dorm.

There was of course a party, and it was a night they would remeber for the rest of their lives.


End file.
